Endovascular aneurysm repair (EVAR) is a technology for treating abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA), wherein a stent graft is deployed to exclude the aneurysm from systemic circulation. However, common complications associated with EVAR treatments include endoleaks (blood flow outside the stent graft) and graft migration, both of which require frequent follow-up due to the risk of aneurysm growth and potential rupture. Should endoleaks occur, they may require reintervention with embolic materials to occlude the source of the endoleak.